Ultima ratio - Der letzte Ausweg
by julyhuber92
Summary: Der Tag der Endschlacht gegen Voldemort ist gekommen. Harry, Ron und Hermine kämpfen tapfer gegen ihren Feind – aber dann geht etwas schief. Und Hermine findet sich alleine in einer riskanten Situation wieder. /Autorisierte Übersetzung/
1. Prolog

Ultima Ratio – Der letzte Ausweg

Der Tag der Endschlacht gegen Voldemort ist gekommen. Harry, Ron und Hermine kämpfen tapfer gegen ihren Feind – aber dann geht etwas schief. Und Hermine findet sich alleine in einer riskanten Situation wieder.

Die Geschichte gehört nicht mir ich Übersetzte nur, mir hat die Geschichte einfach so gut gefallen dass ich mir gedacht habe, warum nicht einfach Übersetzten

Hier der Link zur Originalstory: s/5034546/1/Ultima-ratio

Winterblume du schreibst einfach so super Geschichten :) Danke dafür, und natürlich danke das du mich deine Story Übersetzten lässt :)

Ich freue mich über Reviews, egal ob positiv oder negativ will mich ja verbessern

Und ich danke meiner Beta _**AkiraUchiha **_dass sie sich Zeit genommen hat und meine Fehler ausbessert ;) Leider hat sie bald nicht mehr so viel Zeit trotzdem gaaaaaaaaaaanz herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe

**Prolog**

,,Hermine komm schon. Du weißt wir sind bereit. '' versuchte Harry seine Freundin zu beruhigen. ,, Wir müssen es jetzt tun. ''

‚,Er hat Recht Hermine, das weißt du. '' sagte Ron während er ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

Die drei Freunde saßen gerade in einem magischen Zelt, das eher nach einem kleinen Apartment aussah. Das besagte Zelt stand in einer abgeschiedenen Gegend im Norden von England. Weit weg von jeglicher Zivilisation, egal ob Magier oder Muggel.

,,Aber… Aber…'' stotterte Hermine. ,, Es passiert schon morgen. Er greift morgen an. Wir können das nicht tun. ''

Sie geriet in eine leichte Panikattacke. In letzter Zeit fühlte sie sich ständig so seit sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Voldemort plant das Ministerium anzugreifen. Es war purer Zufall kombiniert mit Harrys Tarnumhang das sie einen Vorteil gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord hatten. Er attackierte das Herz der magischen Welt: das Zaubereiministerium. Wenn das Ministerium fiel, fiel auch England. Alle würden dem Dunkeln Lord zu Füßen liegen. Die Drei Freunde wussten das. Und sie mussten handeln um es zu verhindern. Sie haben so hart daran gearbeitet. Seit Albus Dumbledore am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres gestorben war, hatten sie nur für eine Aufgabe gelebt und gekämpft: Die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. Und nun ist die Zeit gekommen. Sie wissen von seinen Plänen, sie wissen sie können ihn bekämpfen. Die Zeit war gekommen um ihn zu vernichten.

,,Hermine,'' sagte Harry in einem beruhigenden Ton. ,, Das ist unsere Chance. Wir müssen sie ergreifen. ''

,,Ich weiß! '' stockte Hermine. ,,Wirklich, aber was ist wenn wir verlieren Harry? Wir wissen von seinen Plänen erst seit fünf Tagen Bescheid. Wir konnten uns nicht auf alle möglichen Szenarios einstellen. Wir sind noch weit entfernt vom Bereit sein. Ich kann das nicht.''

Harry setzte sich zu Hermine auf die Couch. Ron saß zu ihrer Linken und hielt sie noch immer im Arm. Harry nahm eine ihrer Hände beruhigend in seine.

,, Du hast Recht Hermine. Es ist erst fünf Tage her. Das ist nicht genug Zeit um Voldemorts Sturz zu planen.'' Er machte eine Pause, um sich zu überlegen wie er den nächsten Satz am besten formulieren sollte. ,, Aber es waren nicht nur diese fünf Tage. Es _war _ein glücklicher Zufall, dass wir von seinem morgigen Plan erfahren haben. Aber das Ganze? Wie lange planen wir jetzt schon darauf hin? '' fragte Harry und beantwortete sich die Frage selbst. ,, Zwei Jahre Hermine! Zwei Jahre. ''

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr ,, Wir sind bereit. Keine Sorge!'' Dann ließ Harry ihre Hand los und stand auf.

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Bisher war ihr Weg hart und beschwerlich. Sie haben sich abgemüht Voldemorts Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Sie haben so viel geopfert, aber am Ende hatten sie Erfolg. Alle Horkruxe waren zerstört. Das Tagebuch, der Ring, Slytherin's Medaillon, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Becher und Gryffindor's Schwert waren jetzt nichts mehr als kaputter Plunder. Jetzt war nur noch ein Stück von der Seele des Dunklen Lord's übrig und diese bewohnte seinen Körper. Aber das letzte Stück würde sehr schwer zu zerstören sein. Seit seiner Wiedergeburt vor vier Jahren wurde er immer mächtiger. Die Armee seiner Anhänger war nun stark genug um das Land zu übernehmen. Er war nur einen Schritt davon entfernt sein Ziel zu erreichen. Voldemort war vielleicht nicht mehr unsterblich, aber unglaublich mächtig und gefährlich. Wenn er morgen Erfolg haben würde, würde er das Ministerium übernehmen und somit der Herrscher des Landes werden. Und dann, Horkruxe hin oder her würden sie nicht mehr an ihn heran kommen.

Seit Harry von Voldemorts Plan erfuhr, hatte er entschieden dass es Zeit wurde die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

Lasst mir doch noch ein Review da :)

Ich würde mich freuen :)


	2. Kapitel 1 Alleine im Exil (Teil 1)

**Kapitel Eins: Allein im Exil**

Ein grünes Licht blitzte auf und Scrimgeour, Minister der Zauberei, war tot. Voldemort stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Büro des Ministers und lachte wie ein Verrückter über den toten Körper der halb über dem Tisch lag.

Hermine konnte fühlen wie sich Harry neben ihr versteifte. Zwar konnten sie nicht in das Büro sehen, aber sie konnten noch immer den grünen Schimmer des Todesfluches durch das milchige Glas erkennen.

„Es ist soweit. Wir sollten anfangen. '' sagte Hermine mit mehr Ruhe, als sie eigentlich fühlte.

,, Wie viele? '' fragte Harry emotionslos.

,, Zuerst die Beiden vor der Tür," sagte Ron, der dann einen Zauber sprach und seine Augen schloss, um die Quelle der dunklen Magie auszumachen. „Vier im Büro der Sekretärin und dann sind da noch Lestrange und Voldemort im Büro des Ministers. ''

Dieses Mal stotterte Ron nicht beim Namen des Dunklen Lords.

,,Ok! Ron und ich übernehmen die Beiden an der Tür. Lautlos!'' Harry nickte Ron zu. „ Dann platzen wir hinein. Während Ron den Raum von innen magisch abschließt, greifen wir die Vier anderen an Hermine. Und dann..." Er brach ab aber alle wussten was danach kommt.

„Das war's dann. '' Harry verweilte als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. „Ron, auf drei. Eins… zwei… DREI!"

Harry und Ron sprachen beide einen Stille-Zauber über sich. Kurz darauf wurden die zwei Todesser an der Tür beide gleichzeitig von einem violetten Fluch getroffen und fielen lautlos zu Boden. Sie schlichen heimlich zur Tür die zum Vorzimmer führte. Die Tür öffnete sich nach innen, also positionierten sich Harry und Hermine an jeweils einer Seite der Tür. Ron hockte sich hinter Hermine und schloss seine Augen erneut.

„Zwei stehen am Ende des Raumes und bewachen die Tür zum Büro des Ministers und einer sitzt irgendwo in der linken Seite des Raumes. Der Letzte geht im Raum auf und ab." gab Ron an.

„Ok, wir wissen was zu tun ist. Ron, nachdem du den Raum einbruchssicher gemacht hast, hilf Hermine, " flüsterte Harry.

Hermine fühlte, wie die Angst in ihr aufkeimte und ihr das Atmen schwer fiel. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf ihre Gedanken konzentrieren.

_Oh Gott, ich kann mich an keinen einzigen Zauberspruch erinnern, _dachte sie voller Panik. In diesem Moment sah ihr Harry in die Augen und lächelte schwach. Dann flüsterte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstand.

„ Was auch immer passiert Hermine, wir geben unser Bestes. Wir haben nichts zu bereuen. Wir _haben _eine Chance zu gewinnen."

Dann wurde sein Blick hart und das Lächeln verschwand, als er das Signal gab. Harry sprengte die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch auf und verfluchte den Todesser der auf dem Sofa saß, das einmal dazu da war, für Besucher des Ministers die Wartezeit komfortabler zu gestalten. Nun lag es umgedreht auf dem Boden und der Todesser der Momente zuvor darauf gesessen hatte, lag ausgestreckt dahinter. Seine Maske war von seinem Gesicht gerutscht und Hermine konnte noch die Überraschung auf seinem leblosen Gesicht sehen.

Hermine wusste er war tot. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten ihn zu verschonen. Es war zu riskant, betäubte Feinde hinter sich zu haben. Sie konnten jederzeit aufwachen. Das Trio hatte das auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Hermine schauderte als sie an diesen Tag zurück dachte. Neville Longbottom hätte sein Leben nicht verloren, wenn sie den Todesser einfach getötet hätten.

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit um sich schuldig zu fühlen.

Die drei übrigen Todesser hatten inzwischen den Schock überwunden und griffen an. Harry war gezwungen ein Schutzschild zu aktivieren, als Hermine und Ron den Raum betraten. Hermine bleib in Rons Nähe um ihn zu schützen, während er den Raum versperrte, damit keine anderen Feinde eintreten konnten. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und senkte ihn in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung. Ein sichelförmiges gelbes Licht verließ ihren Zauberstab und steuerte auf einen der Todesser zu. Der Todesser hatte den Angriff gesehen und beschwor ein Schild herauf. Als das gelbe Licht gegen das Schild prallte, stoppte es und Hermine konnte den Todesser hinter seiner Maske grinsen sehen. Hermine war nicht beunruhigt. Sie wusste, dass seine Verteidigung nutzlos war. Und tatsächlich, das gelbe Licht intensivierte seinen Schein und absorbierte den bläulichen Schutz und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf als wäre nichts dort gewesen. Das Grinsen des Todessers war, nachdem der gelbe Strahl seine Brust traf immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Er fiel zurück und Blut spritze nach vorne. Hermine fühlte jetzt den vertrauten Schmerz der Schuld, der sie übermannte weil sie wieder ein Leben beendete.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Ron den Zauberspruch sprach, um den Raum abzusperren, während Harry mit einem der übrigen Todesser kämpfte. Der andere griff nun sie an. Sie sprach einen Schutzzauber, um Ron und sich selbst zu beschützen. Der Fluch der gegen diesen prallte war stark und sie musste sich sehr darauf konzentrieren ihn aufrecht zu halten.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür von Lord Voldemort aufgerissen, ganz gelassen als würde ihn nichts auf der Welt kümmern. Er war in Schwarz gekleidet, seine Haut kränklich weiß und die Augen leuchteten Rot als er den Raum betrat. Bellatrix Lestranges Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Maske aus grausamer Schadenfreude, als sie ihm in den Raum folgte.

„Ah ich wusste dass du etwas Dummes tun würdest," sagte Voldemort mit seiner kalten hohen Stimme. ,, Du kannst mich niemals besiegen Potter.''

Er trat auf Harry zu und der Todesser, der sich davor noch mit Harry duelliert hatte trat zurück, um seinem Meister Platz zu machen. Harry und Voldemort standen nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt. Sie starrten sich an, Rot traf auf Grün. In Harrys Gesicht war ein entschlossener Ausdruck, während Voldemort irre grinste, was ihn noch bedrohlicher aussehen ließ. Hermine konnte sehen wie Harry kurz zusammenzuckte und wusste, dass seine Narbe schmerzen musste. Aber außer diesem kleinen Zucken zeigte er keine Regung. Voldemorts Augen verengten sich und sein Grinsen verschwand.

,, Ich sehe du hast endlich gelernt Okklumentik einzusetzen, wenn du mir gegenüber stehst.'' Seine Stimme war emotionslos, aber Hermine konnte eine Spur von Zorn heraushören.

,,Eine eindrucksvolle Leistung, leider wird sie euch nichts nutzen."

,,Du wirst nicht gewinnen, Riddle,'' sagte Harry bestimmt.

,,Wie kannst du es wagen?" schrie Voldemort entrüstet. Sein Gesicht war voll Hass, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf Harry richtete.

,,Ja ich wage es, _Tom Riddle_.'' Nun richtete auch Harry seinen Stab auf Voldemort.

,,Bella töte die Beiden anderen,'' befahl er seiner treusten Ergebenen. ,,Misch dich nicht in meinen Kampf ein.''

Hermine konnte dem Gespräch nicht mehr folgen, als Lestrange und die Beiden übrigen Todesser sie und Ron angriffen. Sie spürte einen Stoß gegen ihr Schild, als Lestrange's Fluch darauf prallte. Bellatrix lachte wie eine Verrückte, als sie erneut einen Fluch auf Hermine abschoss. Diesmal war die Kraft des Fluches zu groß. Das Schild zerbrach und Hermine stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

,,Ah, kleines Schlammblut. Denkst du wirklich du könntest gegen mich gewinnen?'' verhöhnte Bellatrix sie.

Ron hatte den Raum endlich abgesperrt und kämpfte nun gegen die anderen Beiden Todesser. Hermine wusste, dass sie nun alleine da stand, genauso wie Harry und Ron.

,,Avada Kedavra!'' schrie Bellatrix.

Ein grüner Strahl schoss auf Hermine zu. Sie sprang auf die Seite und der Fluch verpasste sie nur um Zentimeter.

,,Sehr einfallsreich, Lestrange.'' verspottete sie nun Hermine, auch wenn sie sich nur halb so stark fühlte, wie ihre Stimme klang.

Sie kniete auf einem Bein am Boden und schwang ihren Zauberstab in scharfen Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen auf Bellatrix zu. Bellatrix beschwor eine Verteidigung herauf der die meiste Kraft des gewaltigen Fluches aufhielt. Der Rest des Zaubers traf sie in die Schulter und Blut rann ihren Arm hinab.

,,Du dreckiger Abschaum!" kreischte Bellatrix wütend.

Sie schleuderte ihr einen Fluch entgegen und Hermine konnte die Macht hinter diesem dunklen Zauber fühlen. Sie hatte keine Zeit um aus dem Weg zu springen, also beschwor auch sie eine Deckung hervor. Bellatrix' Fluch traf ihr Schild, aber nichts passierte. Stattdessen schlängelten sich schwarze Tentakel über die Fläche des Schildes wie ein Spinnennetz. Das Schwarz dieser Tentakel stand in einem starken Kontrast zu dem klarem Blau von Hermines Schild. Hermine konnte das Netz des dunklen Zaubers fühlen das gegen ihr Schild drückte, um es zu zerbrechen. Sie wusste dass wenn der Schutz zerbrach, das Netz sie verschlingen und sie sterben würde. Bellatrix, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben um den Fluch beizubehalten, kicherte wie verrückt. Hermine konnte fühlen wie sich die Macht des Fluches noch verdoppelte. In dieser Sekunde verlor ihr Schild an Kraft. Sie schloss ihre Augen. _Jetzt bleibt keine Zeit zum Verzweifeln_, sagte sie sich selbst. _Harry und Ron brauchen dich. Wenn du sie jetzt nicht aufhältst wird sie die Beiden angreifen._ Die Augen immer noch geschlossen stand sie auf.

,,Ah, was nun? Zu Stolz um heulend am Boden zu sterben? '' fragte Bellatrix, nach wie vor grinsend.

Hermine ignorierte sie. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab jetzt mit beiden Händen vor sich, die Spitze an die Decke zeigend. Sie rief all ihre Magie herbei und öffnete ihre Augen. Dann streckte sie ihre Hände zu den Seiten aus und schob mit all ihrer Kraft das Schild und den schwarzmagischen Fluch nach vorne. Langsam gewann ihre Verteidigung wieder an Kraft. Die Augen von Bellatrix weiteten sich vor Schock und sie versuchte vergeblich ihren Fluch weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber Hermine drückte weiter und schließlich zerberstete das Schild in blendendem Licht und nahm den Fluch mit sich. Bellatrix keuchte auf als ihr Fluch sich in Luft auflöste. Hermine machte keine Pause sondern schickte nun ihrerseits einen Fluch auf Bellatrix. Sie traf und diesmal fiel die schwarzhaarige Hexe auf ihre Knie.

,,Du kleines Stück Scheiße! '' zischte Bellatrix durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Zur gleichen Zeit feuerte Ron einen Fluch auf die beiden anderen Todesser ab und sie fielen zu Boden. Hermine sah, dass Ron Bellatrix und ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und sie wusste was passieren würde, Sekunden bevor es wirklich passierte. Sie sah zurück zu Bellatrix, welche ihren Zauberstab auf Ron richtete mit einem manischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

,,Avada Kedavra!"

Der Todesfluch schoss auf Ron zu.

„Nein RON!" schrie Hermine um ihn zu warnen.

Er drehte sich um und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock als er das grüne Licht auf sich zukommen sah. Es war zu spät, er hatte keine Chance. Der Fluch traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Hermine konnte nur mit Entsetzten zusehen wie er nach hinten fiel und reglos liegen blieb. Ron war Tod.

Hermine war zu geschockt. Es war purer Instinkt der ihr Schild anhob und den Zauber den Bellatrix auf sie warf zu ihr zurückschickte.

„Nein nicht Ron!" diesmal war es Harrys Stimme

„Siehst du es jetzt ein Potter?" fragte Voldemort amüsiert, „Als Erstes lässt du deine Eltern für dich sterben. Dann stellen sich deine Freunde vor dich und sterben. Einer nach dem anderen. Du opferst sie alle. Du bist schlimmer als ich. Ich lasse niemals andere für mich kämpfen."

Sein Zauberstab war noch immer drohend auf Harry gerichtet mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, aber sein kalter Blick ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Wohingegen Harrys Augen zwischen Voldemort und Hermine hin und her huschten.

Hermine sah das Harry seine Lockerheit verlor. Sie konnte das nicht zulassen. Harry musste sich konzentrieren. Das konnte er aber nicht solange sie noch in Gefahr war. Sie sah von Harry weg und schaute zu dem am Boden liegenden Ron. Sie konnte nicht glauben wie leer sein Gesicht aussah. So als wäre er schon eine lange Zeit fort. Es gab für ihn keinen Weg zurück. Sie fühlte eine hoffnungslose Trauer in ihr aufstieg.

_Nicht jetzt_! sagte sie sich selbst. _Bekomm deine Trauer in den Griff!_

Dann atmete sie tief ein und ihre Augen fixierten Bellatrix. Als ihre Augen von Ron zu Bellatrix wanderten, verwandelte sich ihre Trauer in eine Wut die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" sagte Hermine sanft und jede Silbe tropfte vor kalten Hass.

Diesmal verhöhnte Bellatrix sie nicht. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und warf einen Fluch auf Hermine. Das war einer der Mächtigsten in diesem Duell. Diesmal hob sie ihren Schild nicht an, sondern sprach einen Gegenzauber. Sie ließ den schwarzmagischen Fluch einfach auf sie zukommen. Im letzten Moment schmetterte sie ihren Stab in den Weg des Fluches und veränderte seinen Kurs, so dass er in den Boden schlug, einen Meter von sich entfernt. Sie nutzte die gleiche Bewegung wie vorhin und schoss einen Zauber auf Bellatrix.

„Inflammo!"

Bellatrix war angesichts des schnellen Gegenangriffes völlig unvorbereitet und konnte sich nicht wehren. Der Zauber traf sie und die dunkle Hexe war in violette Flammen eingehüllt. Bellatrix hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien als sie auch schon in Asche zersprang. Hermine fiel auf ihre Knie, die Kraft dieses Fluches ließ sie erschöpft zu Boden gehen. Sie sah Harry in die Augen und nickte.

Hermine fühlte sich schwach. Sie konnte kaum ihre Augen offen halten. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie fühlte sich krank. Ohnmächtig werden war gerade sehr verlockend. Sie musste dem nur nachgeben und all der Schmerz und die Trauer wären nicht mehr da. Nein! Das wäre nur Vorübergehend. Harry kämpfte gerade gegen Voldemort. Sie atmete tief durch und bekämpfte die Übelkeit. Nachdem sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte versuchte sie sich auf die zwei Zauberer im anderen Raum zu konzentrieren.

„… und natürlich das Schwert von Gryffindor." konnte Hermine Harry sagen hören „ Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass niemand sie finden kann, Riddle? Ich meine diese Plätze die du dir da ausgesucht hast waren nicht wirklich originell."

Hermine war so stolz auf ihn. Er stand dem dunkelsten Zauberer der Welt gegenüber und bot ihm die Stirn.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Potter!" knurrte Voldemort wütend. „Ich werde dich und jeden der deinen wahnsinnigen Ideen folgt, töten.

„Der einzige der Wahnsinnig ist bist du Riddle." Harrys Stimme klang immer noch fest.

Hermines Sicht war wieder klar und so konnte sie sehen, dass die beiden Zauberer immer noch an der gleichen Stelle standen und ihre Zauberstäbe einander zugedreht hatten. Aber keiner sprach einen Fluch aus. Allerdings konnte Hermine fühlen dass Voldemort eine enorm große Menge an schwarzer Magie ausstrahlt, dass selbst ihr die Haare auf ihrem Nacken zu Berge standen.

„Du hast vielleicht meine Horkruxe zerstört, aber was nützt dir das schon?"

Hermine bemerkte, dass die Stimme des Dunklen Lords jetzt wieder ruhig war und er den Hass unter Kontrolle hatte. Das war beunruhigender als wenn er schrie.

„Ich kann Neue erschaffen. Aber als erstes Potter, wirst du Sterben." Jedes Wort des dunklen Lords schnitt durch den Raum wie ein Messer. „Ich verspreche dir, dein Tod wird schmerzhafter als der deiner kleinen Freunde." Voldemort deutete auf den toten Körper Rons.

„Du wirst niemals gewinnen Riddle. Denn ich weiß etwas das dir entgangen ist." sagte Harry zuversichtlich.

Hermine war beeindruckt wie Harry so ruhig dastehen konnte angesichts der rohen, dunklen Macht die von Voldemort ausging. Sie verschlang den ganzen Raum und machte das Atmen schwer.

„Von was sprichst du Junge? Glaubst du, du hast auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich zu gewinnen?" höhnte Voldemort. Aber er griff immer noch nicht an. Harry hatte ihn mit seinen Worten fasziniert.

„Dein Zauberstab, ist der neu?" fragte Harry kalt.

Hermine wusste die Antwort und auch Harry wusste sie. Der Zauberstab gehörte einst Dumbledore und er war einer der Heiligtümer des Todes.

Voldemort versteifte sich als Harry schlussfolgerte „Der Elderstab"

„Also weißt du es und bist dennoch dumm genug um mich herauszufordern?" Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. „ Ja du hast recht. Mir gehört der Elderstab. Ich habe ihn aus Dumbledores Grab gestohlen."

„Vielleicht, aber du bist nicht der, der Dumbledore besiegt hat oder?" sagte Harry „ Also gehorcht dir der Stab auch nicht."

„Dummer Junge!" spottete Voldemort „Snape hat ihn besiegt. Ich habe ihm befohlen den Alten Trottel zu töten. Nachdem er den Befehl ausgeführt hatte tötete ich Snape und nun folgt der Elderstab mir."

„Das ist richtig, Snape hat vielleicht Dumbledores Leben beendet, aber derjenige der ihn besiegt hat war Draco Malfoy," sagte Harry „ Der Stab folgte niemals Snape."

„Was macht das schon?" Voldemort war wütend. „Wir duellieren uns dann mit unseren Kräften allein, du kannst nicht gewinnen Potter und nachdem ich dich getötet habe, werde ich mir Malfoy schnappen."

„Zu spät Riddle. Ich fand es als Erster heraus. Ich habe Draco schon Monate zuvor besiegt."

Hermine konnte sehen wie sich die Augen des Dunklen Lords bei Harrys Worten weiteten.

„Was denkst du? Macht es einen Unterschied, dass der Elderstab nur mir folgt?"

Hermine hatte es nicht kommen sehen, nachdem Harry fertig gesprochen hatte griff Voldemort an.

„Avada Kedavra"

Harry hat es offensichtlich kommen sehen, denn er schickte seinen eigenen Zauberspruch los.

„Expelliarmus!"

Hermine konnte sehen wie sich der Elderstab aus Voldemorts Hand befreite. Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und griff denjenigen an, der dem wirklichen Eigentümer schaden wollte. Lord Voldemort starb durch seinen eigenen Todesfluch. Er fiel rückwärts zu Boden, seine Augen starren leblos an die Decke.


	3. Kapitel 1 Alleine im Exil (Teil 2)

_**Hey**_

_**Wie gefällt euch die Übersetzung bis jetzt?**_

_**Mag keiner was dazu sagen?**_

_**Würd mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein review hinterlasst, sonst muss ich glauben sie gefällt euch nicht**_

_**Alo biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte schreibt mir :D**_

_**hier ein neuer Teil**_

Kapitel Eins: Allein im Exil (Teil 1.2)

Hermine fühlte sich erleichtert. Sie hatten es geschafft. Endlich! Es ist endlich vorbei. Sie kämpfte mit sich damit sie aufrecht stehen blieb und ging dann langsam auf Harry zu. Sie musste ihn jetzt umarmen. Es war vorbei. Die größte Bedrohung der Magischen Welt, nein derWelt im Allgemeinen, war vorbei. Tränen der Freude rannten ihr übers Gesicht.

Aber dann sah sie es. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit Harry. Er hatte Schmerzen. Und…er presste sich seine Hand auf seine Narbe.

„Acht! Acht, Hermine." quälte sich Harry um die Worte hervor zustoßen.

Er senkte seine Hände und seine Augen trafen auf Hermines. Sie konnte Schmerz und Angst darin erkennen. Dann warf er seinen Zauberstab weg. Er landete mit einem Klackern am Boden, ein paar Meter hinter Hermine und rollte kurz weiter bis er dann endgültig liegen blieb. Hermine starrte Harry verwirrt und betroffen an.

„Es tut mir leid, er ist zu stark. Töte ihn!" Es schien als würde jedes Wort ihn enorme Kraft kosten.

Ihre Augen verhakten sich wieder für ein paar Sekunden. Dann schloss Harry seine Augen, die Hände aufs Gesicht pressend. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Hermine verstand nicht was gerade passierte. Was meinte er mit Acht? Sie verstand es nicht. Harry hatte Schmerzen, aber sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm helfen sollte.

Plötzlich hörte das Zittern auf. Dann nahm Harry die Hände von seinem Gesicht. Aber als er seine Augen öffnete waren sie nicht mehr grün. Sie leuchteten Rot.  
Hermine erstarrte und sah Harry an. Das war nicht möglich.

Er kann nicht in Harry eingedrungen sein. Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. Harry erzählte uns das gleiche als Sirius gestorben war. Aber diese ignorante Haltung, diese erbarmungslosen Augen, das konnte nicht ihr Harry sein.

„Wer…Wer bist du?" kam es ängstlich flüsternd von Hermine.

„Oh, ich denke du weißt genau wer ich bin Schlammblut," antwortete er mit Harry's Stimme, aber irgendwie war es trotzdem nicht seine Stimme. Sie hatte Harry noch nie so kalt und mit so viel Bosheit sprechen hören. Sie hatte Angst.

„Gib ihn zurück" schluchzte Hermine.

„Ich denke nicht. Er ist weg und du wirst ihm folgen" antwortete Harry grausam. „Ihr habt versagt, dein Auserwählter ist tot." Harry ging ein paar Schritte zurück als er sprach.

Hermine starrte immer noch in das Gesicht ihres Freundes, aber sie konnte es kaum einsehen. Es war eine absolut glatte Maske, sie gab keine Emotionen preis.

Ungeachtet seiner Augen die vor Bosheit rot glänzten. Harry's Gesicht konnte nicht so aussehen. Er zeigte immer Emotionen: Glück, Freude, Gelächter, Ärger oder Hass. Aber nicht dieses Fehlen jeglicher Gefühle. Hermine konnte keinen Muskel bewegen.

Harry zog sich immer noch zurück. Warte…er weicht zurück? Voldemort weicht niemals zurück und sicher nicht vor einem ''Schlammblut".

Hermines Augen suchten den Boden ab. Da, nur einen Schritt entfernt von ihm lag ein Zauberstab. Der Elderstab, natürlich er war unbewaffnet. Harry hatte in seinem letzten Kraftaufwand seinen eigenen Zauberstab weggeworfen. Er wusste was kommen würde und hatte versucht ihr zu helfen.

„Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn!" seine letzten Worte wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf.

Sie riss sich aus ihrer Starre und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Was willst du jetzt tun? Glaubst du wirklich du kannst mich aufhalten? Du, ein Schlammblut?" knirschte Harry verrückt.

Er stand nun genau neben dem Zauberstab. Er brauchte ihn nur aufzuheben und die ganze Welt wär verloren.  
„Euer hochverehrter Anführer hat versagt. Ich habe ihn getötet. Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt. Niemand kann mich jetzt noch stoppen!" Harry's Stimme war jetzt hart wie Stahl.

„Nein…Du liegst falsch" sagte Hermine leise mit zitternder Stimme. „Er hat nicht versagt. Er hat gewonnen. Ich muss es nur noch für ihn beenden."

Ihr Griff um ihren Zauberstab verstärkte sich. Sie zitterte immer noch, sie war verängstigt aber auch entschlossen.  
Ihre Augen trafen sich erneut. Diese roten Augen sind so voller Hass. Hermine hatte solche Angst. Wie konnte sie diesen endlosen Hass nur besiegen. Aber sie musste es versuchen. Harry zählte auf sie, genauso wie Ron.

Hermine konnte die gleiche dunkle Ausstrahlung bei Harry wahrnehmen wie vorher bei Voldemort. Es knisterte um die beiden herum. Die Luft war voller Spannung.  
Dann sah sie es. Ein Flackern in seinen Augen und plötzlich griff er nach dem Stab.  
Nein! Das wirst du nicht tun! schrie Hermine in ihren Gedanken. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Elderstab.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein ihr nur allzu bekannter grüner Strahl brach aus ihrem Zauberstab. Sie verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht und wieder verschwand eine Seele aus einem Körper und kommt nie wieder zurück.

Hermine konnte das Surren noch fühlen, die Macht des Fluches. Warum dieser? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt. Sie sah hinab auf den am Boden liegenden Harry. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte immer noch den Elderstab. Die Farbe seiner Augen war wieder grün. Aber sie waren jetzt leer und glanzlos, leblos. Seine Haut veränderte sich zu grau und wächsern. Er war tot.

Hermine ging wie in Trance auf ihn zu. Sie fühlte eine schmerzhafte Leere als sie sich neben ihn hinkniete. Wie lange sie dort neben ihrem toten besten Freund kniete wusste sie nicht. Aber sie weinte nicht. Der Schmerz verdrängte die Tränen. Ihr Körper atmete noch, aber es fühlte sich so an als wäre ihre Seele fort, weit weg bei ihren Freunden. Nach einer langen Zeit streckte sie ihre Hand aus zu seinem Gesicht. Langsam schloss sie seine Augen. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Harry mein Freund… mein Bruder," flüsterte Hermine liebevoll. „Wir haben es geschafft. Wir hatten Erfolg. Es ist vorbei. Keine Sorge Harry. Ich kümmere mich um dich. Ich werde dich zurück zu deinen Eltern bringen. Du wirst bei ihnen liegen, in Godric's Hollow."

Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und sah auf ihn hinab. Er war so mutig und gut.

Hermine stand auf und ging dorthin wo Ron lag. Sie kauerte sich zu ihm. Er sah so grotesk friedlich aus, als würde er schlafen.

„Ron, meine große Liebe. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Ihre Stimme war voll von Emotionen. „Du warst alles für mich. Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt tun soll. Das sollte nicht passieren. Du solltest mich doch nicht alleine lassen. Wir sollten zusammen sterben oder gar nicht.  
Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine Lippen. Sie reagierten nicht und waren eiskalt.

„Ich werde dich zurück zu deiner Familie bringen, Ron. Du kannst neben deiner Schwester, deinem Bruder und deinem Vater ruhen."

Hermine stand auf. Dieses entsetzliche Gefühl der Leere war immer noch da. Ihre Hände bebten und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Was sollte sie nun tun? Der ersehnte Tag war endlich da. Sie hatten gewonnen. Aber sie war allein. Sie hatten so viele Menschen in diesem Krieg verloren. Es hatte mit Cedric Diggory begonnen und ging mit Sirius und Dumbledore weiter. Von da an wurde es schlimmer und schlimmer. Auch ihre Muggeleltern mussten sterben. Aber so schlimm es auch war, sie waren immer für sie da, Ron und Harry. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig getröstet. Aber nun bei ihrem Sieg war sie allein.

Hermine durchquerte den Raum. Nun stand sie vor der Ursache ihres Elends. Sie sah hinab auf die Überreste von Lord Voldemort. Seine roten Augen, jetzt leer, zeigten keine Spur mehr von Bosheit. Es überraschte Hermine, aber sie fühlte keinen Hass mehr für ihren Feind. Er war weg. Vielleicht starb der Hass zusammen mit ihren Freunden. Es blieb nur noch die Trauer übrig. Es war alles so Sinnlos, dieser dumme Krieg. Niemand hat irgendwas gewonnen. Sie kniete sich neben Voldemort und schloss seine Augen so wie sie es bei Harry gemacht hat.  
„Ich weiß nicht wo du gern deine letzte Ruhe finden würdest. Ich weiß du weißt es selbst nicht. Du dachtest das würde niemals passieren, nicht wahr?" seufzte Hermine.

Sie stand erneut auf. Was sollte sie nun tun? Darauf warten das sie von ihrer Seite jemand findet? Sie sah sich im Raum um. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig um mehr zu tun. Dann fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zauberstab von Harry. Er lag immer noch dort wo er ihn hingeworfen hatte als Voldemort von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
Er würde ihn zurückhaben wollen.

Sie ging hin, hob ihn auf und brachte ihn dann zu Harry's totem Körper.

„Hier Harry" sie legte ihn auf seine Brust. „Dein Zauberstab ist eine Millionmal mehr wert als dieses böse Ding."

Sie nahm den Elderstab aus aus seiner Hand. Aber als sie das Holz des Zauberstabes anfasste konnte sie spüren wie die Magie durch ihren Körper floss. Sie erschrak und stolperte zurück, den Stab immer noch in ihrer Hand. Das war pure Magie die durch ihre Adern rann und das alles kam von dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.  
Sie sah auf den Stab hinab und wunderte sich. Wie war das möglich.

Der Zauberstab folgte nun ihr?

Es war ein gutes Gefühl so viel Macht zu haben. Mit diesem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand könnte sie alles tun. Alle Ungerechtigkeiten wieder zurecht rücken. Die Welt wieder auf den richtigen Weg schicken.

Aber dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf Harry's Körper und das euphorische Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Natürlich lag die Gefolgschaft des Stabes jetzt auf ihr. Sie hatte den rechtmäßigen Eigentümer getötet, ihren besten Freund. Als sie jetzt erneut auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand blickte, konnte sie fast sehen, dass er über und über mit Blut bedeckt war. Dieses kleine Stück Holz hat zu viele Leben genommen. Es war ein böses Etwas. Hermine fühlte plötzlich unbändigen Hass gegenüber diesem Stück Holz.

„Niemals kommt etwas Gutes von dir!"

Sie nahm den Zauberstab in beide Hände, jede Hand auf einer Seite des Stabes und dann übte sie Druck auf das Holz aus. Nach einer Weile gab das Holz nach und der Zauberstab brach mit einem lauten Knacken in zwei Hälften. In dem Moment in dem der Zauberstab brach konnte sie die Magie des Stabes spüren. Kurz vor dem Bruch floss die Magie friedlich durch ihren Körper, nun war sie wild.

Es zerstörte ihre eigene Magie, wirbelte kräftig durch sie, schlitzte ihren Körper auf. Wellen von Magie kamen von den zwei Stücken ihres Zauberstabes, klirren und schließen sich mit der Magie in ihrem Körper an, zusätzlich zu seiner Kraft. Es fühlte sich an als würde ihr Körper aufgerissen. Es war so viel schlimmer als der Crutiatus Fluch. Jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper schrie vor Schmerz. Hermine lag auf dem Boden, verprügelt und schreiend. Es floss immer mehr Magie vom Zauberstab in ihren Körper. Hermine versuchte die verbliebenen Teile des Elderstabs loszulassen, aber sie konnte ihre Hände nicht öffnen. Sie waren um die Stücke verkrampft. Durch die Unmenge an Magie war ihr Körper von goldenem Licht ummantelt.

Der Schmerz wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer. Es fühlte sich an als würde man sich häuten. Hermine wollte nur noch sterben. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ihre Sicht verschwamm, sie konnte den Raum kaum noch ausmachen und dann begann sich der Raum um sie auch noch zu drehen und verzerrte sich in verschiedene Farben. Hermine konnte oben von unten nicht mehr unterscheiden. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie fallen. Aber weder wusste es sie, noch interessierte es sie. Der Schmerz und das Gefühl des Fallens vereinigten sich. Hermine verlor jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit. Es fühlte sich wie sterben an und sie hoffte dass es Wirklichkeit werden würde.

Dann hörte alles auf. Sie traf auf festen Boden. Aber es schmerzte sie nicht wirklich. Nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz von vorhin. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen, aber sie konnte nichts erkennen. Es war groß und sie lag auf etwas Grünem, aber das war schon alles was sie erkennen konnte bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Bitte lasst mir noch ein Review da ;)


	4. Kapitel 1 Alleine im Exil (Teil 3)

**Kapitel Eins: Allein im Exil (Teil 1.3)**

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie bewusstlos dort lag, aber nach einer Weile klärten sich ihre Sinne wieder. Hermines Körper war wund und sie ihr war schwindelig. Was war passiert? Was hatte dieser dumme Zauberstab mit ihr angerichtet? Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Sie lag immer noch dort wo sie aufgeschlagen war und zuckte bei der Helligkeit zusammen. Als sich die Welt vor ihren Augen wieder zusammenfügte konnte sie sehen, dass sie auf einer Wiese lag. In einer kleinen Entfernung grasten auch Kühe. Auf manchen Feldern weideten Kühe, auf anderen war nur reifes Getreide zu sehen. Hermine konnte sehen das die Sonne scheint und Vögel zwitscherten. Es sah aus als würde sie in mitten einer idyllischen Postkarte liegen. Wie war sie hierhergekommen? In der einen Sekunde stand sie noch in dem zerstörten Büro des Zaubereiministers, umgeben von ihren toten Freunden und Feinden, dann war sie dem qualvollsten Schmerz ausgesetzt den sie je zu spüren bekommen hatte und dann wachte sie in dieser friedvollen Szene auf. Hermine war mit ihrem Schmerz hier alleine.

Gut, sie konnte hier nicht ewig liegen bleiben und der Boden war ein kleines bisschen frostig. Als sie versuchte aufzustehen schoss ein scharfer Schmerz ihren linken Arm hinauf. Sie rollte ihren Ärmel hinauf was eine neue Welle des Schmerzes heraufbeschwor. Sie hatte dunkel violette Flecken und der Knochen war wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Vermutlich war es passiert, als sie hier gelandet war. Sie konnte sich wage daran erinnern, dass der Aufprall alles andere als sanft war. Glücklicherweise war ihr Zauberstab immer noch in ihrem Halter auf dem rechten Arm. Sie schnippte mit ihrem Handgelenk und der Zauberstab landete in ihrer Hand. Dann murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch und biss ihre Zähne zusammen als sich die gebrochenen Knochen wieder in ihre richtige Position fügten. Dann beschwor sie Verbände herauf und befestigte damit ihren Arm. Sie konnte wirklich nicht mehr tun. Um die Knochen zu heilen würde sie Zaubertränke benötigen. Immer noch im Gras sitzend untersuchte sie ihren Körper auf andere Verletzungen. Sie konnte nichts anderes finden das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ihr Körper war überseht mit Prellungen, Schnitten und getrocknetem Blut, aber nichts Ernsthaftes. Sie untersuchte nochmal ihre Umgebung. Nichts hat sich geändert. Immer noch friedlich, immer noch still. Keine Feinde waren in Sicht. Hermine war daran gewöhnt immer aufmerksam zu sein. Sie hatte die letzten zwei Jahre in einem Zelt gelebt. Harry, Ron und sie waren auf der Flucht. Es war notwendig gewesen ihre Umgebung genauestens zu Überprüfen, denn sie wussten nie wo der Feind als nächstes zuschlagen würde. Als sie an Harry und Ron dachte, erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Ereignisse ihres letzten Kampfes. Hermine sah in ihren Gedanken den toten Körper ihres festen Freundes vor sich. Dann sah sie Harry der von dem Todesfluch aus ihrem eigenen Zauberstab getroffen wurde. Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Verzweiflung und Trauer zerrissen ihr Herz erneut. Sie atmete tief ein um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

_Komm schon! Steh auf!_ sagte sie sich selbst. _Ich muss hier weg. Wo auch immer „hier" ist._

Sie stand auf und wurde sofort von einer Welle der Übelkeit getroffen. Hermine brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie fühlte sich kraftlos. So schwach das sie es nicht wagte hier weg zu apparieren. Das Risiko sich zu zersplintern war viel zu hoch. Aber sie konnte noch immer den Muggelweg nehmen. Also entfernte sie sich langsam von der Weide. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde durch das Land gewandert war erreichte sie eine kleine Straße. Sie entschied dass es wohl das Beste sein würde, wenn sie der Straße einfach folgte. Vielleicht würde sie durch ein Dorf oder eine Stadt führen. Dort könnte sie sich dann eine Transportmöglichkeit nach London suchen. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt ins Ministerium zurück, aber sie hatte noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Es waren sicher schon Auroren vor Ort. Hermine musste herausfinden was mit ihnen passiert war und natürlich musste sie Harry und Ron noch bergen. Ihr Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile an der Straße entlang gegangen war, konnte sie das entfernte Brummen eines Motors hören. Sie drehte sich um und tatsächlich, in der Ferne konnte sie ein Auto ausmachen. Hermine fühlte sich erleichtert. Sie war jetzt wirklich schon müde. Es wäre wirklich klasse wenn das Auto sie bis zur nächsten Stadt mitnehmen könnte. Hoffentlich war das für den Fahrer kein Problem. Schnell säuberte sie ihr Gesicht mit dem Ärmel von dem getrocknetem Blut und Dreck. Dann wickelte sie sich ihren schwarzen Hexenumhang um den Körper um ihre zerrissenen Kleider zu verstecken. Sie konnte es nicht gebrauchen, dass der Fahrer wegen ihres Auftretens nicht stehen blieb.

Nach einer Weile hatte das Auto sie fast erreicht. Sie blieb auf dem Bankett stehen und winkte dem Fahrer zu. Das Auto wirkte schon fast Antik bemerkte Hermine. Aber es war wahrscheinlich einfach nur gut erhalten. Als das Auto näher kam, konnte sie erkennen dass ein Mann hinter dem Steuer saß. Als das Auto langsam bremste und schließlich neben ihr stehen blieb, fühlte sie sich entspannt. Der Fahrer kurbelte das Fenster hinunter und lehnte sich etwas raus um sie ansehen zu können.

„Hallo Fräulein! Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte der Fahrer.

Sie konnte sehen wie er ihre seltsame Kleidung betrachtete, wirkte sonst aber sehr freundlich. Er war Ende Vierzig, ein bisschen plump und seine Haare hatten einen altmodischen Schnitt.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mich vielleicht bis zur nächsten Stadt mitnehmen könnten?" fragte sie höflich.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er sie noch immer zweifelhaft auf ihre Kleidung starrte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Sie trug einen Zaubererumhang und er war offensichtlich ein Muggel. Natürlich fand er das komisch. Er betrachtete sie noch einen Moment und traf dann eine Entscheidung.

„Die nächste Stadt ist Steepleton, Fräulein. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg dorthin." Der Mann zeigte auf den Beifahrersitz. „Bitte setz dich doch."

„Danke, Sir. "

Hermine ging rund um das Auto und setzte sich auf den Sitz. Das Auto fuhr wieder los und Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück.

„Es sind nur noch 15 Minuten nach Steepleton," informierte sie der Mann. „Also was hast du so ganz alleine gemacht? Hast du dich Verlaufen?" fragte er.

„Ja, ein bisschen." sagte Hermine.

Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, wie sie hier her gekommen war. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal genau wo sie überhaupt war.

Der Mann konnte ihre Zurückhaltung spüren und sprach sie für die nächsten zehn Minuten nicht mehr an. Die Straße erreichte die Spitze eines Berges und Hermine konnte ein Dorf im Tal erkennen.

„Das ist Steepleton." sagte der Mann. „Nette kleine Stadt. Lebe hier schon mein Leben lang."

Hermine nickte.

„Du kannst zu Mrs. Janeson gehen," sagte der Mann in einem freundlichen Ton.

Hermine war verdutzt. _Wer ist Mrs. Janeson?_

Der Mann beantwortete ihre unausgesprochene Frage „Sie ist die beste Schneiderin die ich kenne. Sie hat sicher etwas Passendes für dich."

Er schaute sich wieder ihre Kleidung an. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Sie sah an sich herab. Sicher ihr Umhang war ein bisschen verrutscht aber er verdeckte immer noch ihr zerrissenes und blutiges T-Shirt und ihre Jeans war ganz normal. Ein wenig dreckig, okay, aber sonst gut.

„Und sie ist nicht sehr teuer," fügte er freundlich hinzu.

_Du musst reden. _Dachte sich Hermine und sah sich den Mann nochmal an. Er war ein Vintage-Freak. Zuerst das Auto, dann die Haare und zu guter Letzt war seine Kleidung komplett im Vintagestil.

Aber sie antwortete „Ja, vielleicht werde ich das versuchen. Dankeschön."

Der Mann lächelte sie freundlich an. Das Auto hatte währenddessen die Stadt erreicht. Es war wirklich so klein wie es ausgesehen hatte. Aber Hermine konnte eine Bäckerei in ihrer Nähe erblicken.

Perfekt! Ich könnte was zu essen brauchen und dann werde ich nach London zurück apparieren.

„Könnten Sie mich bitte hier aussteigen lassen?" fragte Hermine.

„Sicher." Der Mann stoppte das Auto am Rand der Straße.

„Viel Dank, dass Sie mich mitgenommen haben." Hermine stieg aus dem Auto aus.

Der Mann hinter dem Lenkrad sah sie besorgt an.

„Findest du deinen Weg nun?" fragte er.

Hermine dachte das es wirklich nett von ihm war das er sich Sorgen um sie machte, aber es war unnötig.

„Ja, ich denke schon," sagte sie. „Danke nochmal und einen schönen Tag."

„Auf Wiedersehen," antwortete der Mann lächelnd und winkte ihr zum Abschied. Dann fuhr er weiter.

Hermine fühlte sich, jetzt wo sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand, übel. Sie blickte sehnsüchtig zur Bäckerei. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie kein Muggelgeld bei sich. Sie brauchte unbedingt ein paar Nährstoffe, wenn sie nach London apparieren wollte. Sie sah sich um. Da saß ein Mann auf einer Bank ein paar Häuser entfernt. Aber so wie es aussah schlief er. Eine kleine Frau betrat die Gasse in der Hermine stand, aber sie trat in die Bäckerei ein. Also ging Hermine in den Schatten eines Hauses. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Handgelenks hielt sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in der Hand. Sie tippte sich an ihren Kopf und hatte das vertraute Gefühl eines Ei das an ihrem Kopf herunter lief. Sie war nun für Muggel und die meisten Zauberer unsichtbar. Dann ging sie zu der Bäckerei. Durch das Fenster konnte sie sehen, dass die kleine Frau gerade bezahlte. Als die Frau den Laden verließ, schlüpfte Hermine hinein.

Hermine saß auf einer niedrigen Mauer die einen Garten umzäunte. Eine große Weinranke stand rechts neben ihr und schütze sie vor Passanten. Ihr Diebstahl in der Bäckerei war erfolgreich. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt. Unglücklicherweise war die Auswahl nicht sehr groß. Sie konnte sich nur altes Brot und ein paar Stücke Apfelkuchen nehmen. Nachdem sie nahe am Verhungern war, schmeckte alles köstlich. Sie lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen. Sie fühlte sich besser. Ihre Kraft war zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Nicht vollständig, aber sie fühlte sich jetzt definitiv stark genug um zu apparieren.

_Wo sollte sie jetzt hinapparieren?_

Das Einfachste würde sein, wenn sie einfach ins Ministerium apparieren würde, wenn das ihr Ziel war. Aber sie wusste nicht sicher, ob die Auroren die Situation jetzt unter Kontrolle hatten. Voldemort mochte ja tot sein, aber seine Todesser liefen immer noch frei herum. Nein, Hermine möchte nicht schon wieder auf einem Schlachtfeld stehen.

_Dann vielleicht die Winkelgasse?_

Ja, das würde funktionieren. Da war eine Apparationstelle. Dann musste sie nur noch einen Ministeriumsangestellten und hoffen das der Albtraum ein Ende hatte.

Nachdem die Entscheidung getroffen war, konzentrierte sich Hermine auf die Winkelgasse. Sie drehte sich und des vertraute Gefühl, durch einen Schlauch gequetscht zu werden war wieder da.

Es war kein sehr schönes Gefühl, aber Hermine hieß es willkommen. Sie war froh, dass sie die Stadt hinter sich lassen konnte. Sie hatte daran zwar nichts aussetzten, aber sie war seltsamerweise veraltet.

Sie erreichte den Apparationspunkt in der Winkelgasse und trat sofort zur Seite, denn sie wollte nicht dass jemand auf sie drauf apparierte. Hermine ging ein paar Schritte die Gasse entlang als sie bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte. Flourish und Blott's, der Buchladen, war genau dort wo er immer stand, aber auf dem Ladenschild hieß es jetzt Flourish und Gear. Und noch weiter die Straße runter konnte sie einen neuen Laden sehen, wo eigentlich Florean Fortescue's sein sollte. E Hermine konnte erkennen, dass es ein Antiquitätenladen war als sie daran vorbeiging.. Das war sehr merkwürdig. Es waren noch mehr Geschäfte die nicht mehr da waren. Es waren auch ein paar Neue dabei die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Nun da sie darüber nachdachte fand sie das sehr merkwürdig. Die Leute die an ihr vorbeigingen sahen sie komisch an. Nicht einer erkannte ihr Gesicht, nein sie starrten ihre Kleidung an. Manche schüttelten sogar ihren Kopf und murmelten etwas Unverständliches. Was war so falsch an ihr? Sie trug ihren schwarzen Umhang immer noch offen und darunter konnte man ihr T-Shirt und ihre Jeans sehen. Wirklich nichts außergewöhnliches, vor allem nicht in der Welt der Zauberei. Die anderen trugen normale Zauberkleidung. Sie konnte niemanden mit Muggelkleidung sehen, aber das war nicht überraschend. Sie wussten noch nicht das Voldemort besiegt wurde und wollten nicht wie Mugglegeborene aussehen. Was immer auch diese starrenden Leute hatten, sie würde es herausfinden. Es gab gerade Wichtigeres. Sie musste Kontakt zu den Auroren aufnehmen.

_Wie soll ich das am besten anstellen? Oder soll ich die Straßenbahn zum Ministerium nehmen._

Tief in Gedanken ging Hermine an einem Zeitungsstand vorbei. Sie blickte geistesabwesend auf den Tagesproheten und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und schaute auf die Zeitung. Die Schlagzeile hieß:

**_Grindelwald schlägt erneut zu – Neue Angriffe in Frankreich._**

Das war nicht möglich. Hermine schnappte sich die Zeitung. Grindelwald war tot. Voldemort hatte ihn getötet um an Informationen über diesen verfluchten Zauberstab zu kommen. Aber hier stand, dass er ein Zaubererdorf im Norden Frankreichs angegriffen hatte, nur ein paar Tage zuvor. Viele waren dabei gestorben und noch mehr verletzt. War das ein kranker Scherz?

„Hey, du liest sie, du kaufst sie!" Der Zeitungsverkäufer starrte sie an.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf, holte ihre Geldbörse heraus und gab ihm ein paar Sickel. Immer noch die Zeitung an sich gepresst ging sie zu einer Bank genau gegenüber von den Toren von Gringotts und setzte sich hin. Sie schluckte und öffnete die Zeitung erneut.

Der falsche Artikel war immer noch da. Ihre Augen suchten die Zeitung nach mehr Informationen ab. Dann fand sie etwas das ihr den Atem raubte. In einer Ecke stand das Druckdatum. Hermine fühlte sich als hätte ihr jemand in den Magen geboxt. Das Druckdatum lautete:

**_ .1943_**

_Ok, keine Panik! dachte Hermine_. Verzweifelt versuchte sie eine Lösung zu finden. _Dafür muss es eine logische Erklärung geben._

Sie überprüfte nochmal die Zeitung. Sie war neu. Wenn diese Zeitung wirklich aus den Vierzigern stammen würde müsste sie vergilbt sein. Aber das war sie nicht, es roch auch nach frischer Druckertinte. War das ein Scherz oder sowas? Aber sie ging völlig zufällig an diesem Zeitungsstand vorbei, niemand hätte das vorher wissen können. Außerdem waren dort noch mehr Exemplare. Warum sollte jemand so einen Aufwand betreiben?

Hermine war übel, nachdem sie sich an all die kleinen Details seit dem Aufwachen auf dem Feld erinnerte, aber viel zu beschäftigt war, um ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Der Fahrer des alten Autos mit seiner Vintage-Kleidung, die alte Stadt und die merkwürdige Bäckerei, die unleugbaren Veränderungen in der Winkelgasse.

Das _war _alles seltsam, würde aber erklären, wenn sie wirklich … aber nein das wären ja, Hermine rechnete kurz nach, _54 Jahre!_

Aber das war einfach nicht möglich. Niemand konnte so weit in die Zeit zurückreisen. Sie hatte alles über Zeitreisen in ihrem dritten Jahr gelesen. Das Jahr in dem Professor McGonagall ihr den Zeitumkehrer gewährt hatte, war sie ein wenig besessen von dem Konzept des Zeitreisens gewesen. Sie hatte verschiedenste Bücher zu diesem Thema gelesen. Das Zeitreisen war nur mit einem Zeitumkehrer möglich. Und sie hatte seit ihrem dritten Jahr keinen mehr in der Hand gehabt. Auch wenn sie einen gehabt hätte, konnte sie nur ein paar Stunden zurückreisen. Das war der Zeitrahmen in dem der Umkehrer funktionierte: ein paar Stunden aber nicht mehrere Jahrzehnte. Die weiteste Zeitspanne in der jemand in der Zeit zurückgereist war, war Arctus Blimble der Erfinder. 63 Stunden wenn sich Hermine richtig erinnerte. Aber 54 Jahre? Einfach unmöglich.

Sie dachte an alle ihre Handlungen. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach etwas übersehen. Es half immer Dinge kurz zusammenzufassen, wenn etwas fehlte. Als erstes kämpften Harry und Voldemort. Sie hatten gewonnen. Hermine fühlte wieder diese unangebrachte Schuld durch das Töten von Harry – Nein Voldemort - sie hatte die Macht des Elderstabes erlangt. Sie hatte seine Macht gefühlt als sie den Zauberstab aufgehoben hatte. Dann in einem Zornausbruch hatte sie ihn entzwei gebrochen. Es war so als hätte sie die Magie des Stabes angegriffen. Hermine schauderte als sie sich an den Schmerz erinnerte den ihr der Stab zugefügt hatte. Sie hatte sich von dem Schmerz erholt und war auf dem Feld aufgewacht. Aber da war mehr an das sie sich jetzt erinnerte. Ein schwaches vertrautes Gefühl. Neben dem sich gehäutet fühlen, war noch ein fallen und wirbeln. Es war zehnfach verstärkt, aber es fühlte sich ähnlich an wie ihre anderen Zeitreisen. Hermine fröstelte und umklammerte die Zeitung so stark das sie zerknitterte. Sie war sehr blass.

Aber es war bis jetzt nur eine Annahme. Sie musste es Überprüfen. Die Zauberwelt war zu konstant, da gab es nicht viel Auswahl an Läden oder Gebäuden. Aber die Mugglewelt hat sich in den Letzten 50 Jahren sehr verändert. Wenn sie sich wirklich in den Vierzigern war fand sie etwas darüber in der Mugglewelt. Also stand Hermine auf, warf die Zeitung in einen Mistkübel und ging durch die Winkelgasse zum Topfenden Kessel. Die Leute starrten sie immer noch an und Hermine hastete die selbstbewusst die Winkelgasse entlang. Als sie den Tropfenden Kessel erreichte ging sie unter den komischen Blicken der Leute an der Bar vorbei und verließ das Lokal durch die Vordertür.


	5. Kapitel 1 Alleine im Exil (Teil 4)

Hermine stand inmitten von London und war den Tränen nahe. Ihr Gesicht hatte keine Farbe mehr. Das war nicht ihr London. Die Autos auf den Straßen, es waren nicht gerade viele, waren uralt und die Gebäude waren einfach nur verkehrt. Viele davon waren Zerstört. Am schlimmsten von allen waren die Menschen oder eher was sie trugen. Alle Frauen trugen Röcke und Blusen, viele mit kleinen Hüten. Die Männer trugen schlaffe Stoffhosen und Shirts. Das alles war der Stil der Vierziger. Und jeder starrte das seltsame Mädchen an, das vor einem heruntergekommenen Laden stand.

Also war die Zeitung doch kein dummer Scherz. Sie war tatsächlich in einem anderen Jahrhundert gelandet. Hermine wusste nicht was sie jetzt machen sollte. In den letzten paar Stunden hatte sich ihr Leben um komplett verändert. Als erstes der Verlust ihrer Freunde und der einzigen Familie die sie je hatte und jetzt das. Es ist einfach so viel passiert und das war alles einfach viel zu viel. Nachdem sie noch eine weitere Minute auf diese fremde Stadt gestarrt hatte und sie geweigert hatte zu glauben das das alles wirklich passiert war, drehte sie sich um und ging in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung um große Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie war müde und verletzt. Sie hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geschlafen. Sie musste sich jetzt wirklich ausruhen. Der beste Plan wäre sich einfach ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel zu nehmen und sich auszuschlafen. Und wenn sie Glück hatte würde sich dieser Alptraum als das herausstellen was er wirklich war: ein Alptraum.

Aber bevor sie sich ein Zimmer nahm ging sie zurück in die Winkelgasse und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Apotheke. Sie brauchte wirklich ein paar Heiltränke. Die Apotheke war schnell gefunden und Hermine kaufte sich Skele-Wachs, einen blutbildenden Trank, einen Trank gegen Prellungen, eine Salbe gegen Schnitte und eine Flasche mit Traumlosschlaftrank. Nachdem sie all die Tränke besorgt hatte, ging sie zum Tropfenden Kessel. Drinnen angekommen ging sie schnurstracks zum Kellner.

„Verzeihen Sie," fragte sie freundlich „hätten Sie noch ein Zimmer frei?"

Der Kellner war ein großer und muskulöser Mann in den Vierzigern mit kurzem dunklem Haar. Er warf einen Blick auf Hermine schien sich aber an ihrer Kleidung nicht zu stören. Hermine war ihm Dankbar dafür.

„Sicher. Wollen Sie ein Einzel- oder ein Doppelzimmer?" fragte er in einer tiefen angenehmen Stimme.

„Einzelzimmer bitte." antwortete Hermine.

„Sehr gerne. Das wären zwei Galleonen pro Nacht." Hermine nickte zustimmend auf die Antwort des Kellners. „Sie können das Zimmer Nummer Vier haben. Ich werde jemanden holen der Ihnen den Weg zeigt." Der Kellner übergab Hermine den Zimmerschlüssel, drehte sich dann um und schrie in die Küche. „ Louisa, zeig bitte dieser Kundin ihr Zimmer!"

Nach ein paar Augenblicken kam eine Frau aus der Küche. Sie sah so aus als wäre sie nur ein paar Jahre älter als Hermine. Sie war nicht sehr hübsch, hatte aber ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Also bleibst du hier?" fragte sie. „Welches Zimmer hat er dir gegeben?"

„Nummer Vier." Hermine hielt den Schlüssel hoch.

„Ah, das ist oben. Folge mir!" Die Frau stieg eine schmale Treppe hoch.

„Woher kommst du? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen." fragte die Frau Hermine als sie den ersten Stock erreichten. „ Und deine Kleidung ist so exotisch."

Die Frau redete offensichtlich sehr gerne bemerkte Hermine. Sie konnte gerade keine neugierigen Leute brauchen. Was sollte sie darauf antworten_. Nein ich komme von England, aber ich bin mehr als 50 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist, das ist der Grund für meine Klamotten._ Ja das würde sicher super funktionieren. Hermine rollte beinahe mit ihren Augen. „Ja, ich war einige Zeit lang unterwegs." Nicht wirklich eine Lüge. „ Ich wollte schon immer mal nach London. Ist es schön hier?"

Sie hoffte diese Frage würde die junge Frau ablenken.

„Oh ja. Die Winkelgasse ist wirklich sehr interessant, " antwortete sie mit Begeisterung. „Muggel London ist zur Zeit leider nicht sicher. Das hat mit ihrem Krieg zu tun."

Hermine war einen Moment verwirrt, bis sie sich erinnerte wo oder besser gesagt in welchem Jahr sie war. Natürlich, der zweite Weltkrieg war in vollem Gange und er würde nicht vor zwei Jahren enden.

„So, das ist ihr Zimmer." Die Frau blieb vor einer hölzernen Tür stehen. „Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

„Danke!" antwortete Hermine und öffnete die Tür mit dem Zimmerschlüssel.

Das Zimmer war eher klein. Da war ein Bett auf der linken Seite. Die Decke war alt und abgenutzt aber sauber. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein alte hölzerner Schrank, der so aussah als könnte er jeden Moment auseinander brechen. Hermine wusste das es nur der Magie zu verdanken war, dass er immer noch stand. Ein kleines Fenster gegenüber der Tür zeigte die Winkelgasse. Da war noch eine Tür neben dem Schrank. Hermine öffnete sie. Die Tür führte zu einem Badezimmer das fensterlos war und sehr klein, aber sauber genug. Hermine zog ihren Umhang aus, legte ihre Tasche mit den Tränken zur Seite und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach mehrere Abwehrzauber, einen Spruch zum Warnen vor Eindringlingen und einen Zauber zum Absperren der Tür und des Fensters. Sie machte das wie mechanisch ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Nun da sie in diesem halbwegs sicheren Raum saß und nichts ihre unmittelbare Aufmerksamkeit benötigte, war der Augenblick vor dem sie sich gefürchtet hatte gekommen. Seit dem Duell im Ministerium hatte sie keine Zeit um Nachzudenken was passiert war. Sie hatte versucht jegliche Gedanken darüber zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht daran denken was sie an diesem Tag verloren hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und alles was sie sehen konnte waren ihre toten Gesichter. Die beiden starrten anklagend auf sie. Sie hatte die beiden getötet.

Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatte Bellatrix erlaubt Ron umzubringen. Es war _Ihr _Duell und es war _Ihre_ Verpflichtung sie zu Stoppen. Am Ende war es ihr Zögern der ihn das Leben gekostet hatte. Und Harry? Sie hatte persönlich den Todesfluch auf ihn geschossen. Hermine rollte sich auf dem Bett zu einem Fötus zusammen. Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Sie wusste es war nicht wirklich ihre Schuld. Sie hatten in einem Krieg gekämpft. Sie waren alle darauf vorbereitet zu Sterben. Hermine wusste keiner würde ihr Vorwürfe machen. Aber das änderte nichts daran dass sie jetzt tot waren. Sie wurde zurückgelassen.

Seit ihre Eltern vor eineinhalb Jahren gestorben waren, wurden Harry und Ron ihre Familie. Sie hatte die beiden geliebt. Harry wie einen Bruder und Ron als ihren festen Freund. Hermine lag auf dem Bett und weinte voller Verzweiflung um die verloren Leben. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten die ihr übers Gesicht rannten. Dieser Krieg hatte ihr alles genommen.

_Sie stand vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern das komplett zerstört war, so wie die anderen Häuser dieser Straße. Es war nichts anderes mehr übrig als die schwellenden Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit. Harry hatte eine Vision von diesem Angriff. Sie waren gekommen um zu helfen. Aber sie waren zu spät. Hermine trat in den Bereich der mal ihr Zuhause war. Sie ging ein paar Schritte, ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Dann bemerkte sie etwas. Da war eine Leiche. Kaum erkennbar als Mensch und verbrannt zu Asche. Die Haut war schwarz. Das Material das einmal Kleidung war, war mit dem Körper verschmolzen. Das Gesicht war komplett verbrannt und unkenntlich gemacht. Aber Hermine wusste es... und fiel auf ihre Knie…_

_Es war ein triumphierendes Gefühl. Sie hatten endlich einen weiteren dieser verabscheuungswürdigen Horkruxe gefunden. Es war der Becher von Hufflepuff, ein wunderschöner Kelch. Das etwas so Schönes etwas so grausames in sich beherbergte, machte Hermine krank. Sie waren tief unter der Erde, zwischen den ältesten Verliesen in Gringotts. Dieser versteckte Platz war geschützt von so dunkler Magie das Hermine überrascht war, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Aber hier waren sie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville und sie selbst. Nichts was er ihnen in den Weg stellte, konnte sie aufhalten. Hermine war so stolz. Ohne Luna wären sie nicht bis hier her gekommen. Also war sie diejenige die den Becher zerstören durfte. Als Luna den Becher berührte, wurde sie plötzlich von weißem Licht umgeben. Das Licht saugte sich in ihren Körper. Hermine sah entsetzt wie sich das Gesicht ihrer Freundin mit Schmerz verzerrte. Dann schrie sie. Blut rann aus ihren Augen, Ohren und ihrem Mund. Ihre Haut wurde an ihrem ganzen Körper aufgeschlitzt. Immer mehr Blut floss aus ihrem Körper und sammelte sich unter ihrem gefallenen Körper. Sie schrie noch immer voller Qual. Hermine konnte ihrer Freundin nicht helfen. Sie hielt sie fest als das Leben aus ihr sickerte…_

Hermine richtete sich von dem Bett auf. Als erstes wusste sie nicht wo sie sich befand. Aber als sie sich an die Ereignisse von Gestern erinnerte, wurde die Verwirrung von einem dumpfen Gefühl ersetzt. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Es war schon dunkel draußen. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, es war 5:34 Uhr. Als sie vom Bett aufstand, tat ihr der ganze Körper weh. Das Schlimmste war der pochende Schmerz der sich von ihrem linken Arm ausbreitete. Sie fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und setzte sich zurück auf das Bett. Am Boden fand sie die Tasche mit den Schmerztränken.

_Zeit um sie einzunehmen._

Sie leerte die Tasche auf dem Bett aus. Als erstes nahm sie die Phiole mit dem Skele-Wachs. Sie leerte es in einem Zug, damit sie es hinter sich hatte. Es fühlte sich schleimig an und schmeckte nach verbranntem Plastik. Der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Arm ließ nach und zurück blieb ein dumpfes Gefühl. Hermine entfernte die Verbände. Der Arm schmerzte noch ein bisschen, aber so würde es die nächsten paar Tage gehen. Der Knochen würde wieder heilen. Als nächstes nahm Hermine den blutbildenden Trank. Er schmeckte nicht wirklich besser als das Skele-Wachs. Nachdem sie es genommen hatte fühlte sie sich besser. Die Übelkeit verschwand. Als nächstes sollte sie die Salbe für die Prellungen auftragen, aber davor ging sie Duschen.

Sie ging in das Badezimmer und zog sich aus. Sie blickte in den Spiegel. Ihr Gesicht war blass und dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen. Ihre Haare waren schmutzig und zerzaust. Ihre rechte Seite war von Blut verkrustet, welches von einem großen Schnitt kam der sich von ihrem Bauch bis zu ihrer Seite zog. Es war der Überrest eines Schneidezaubers. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann das passiert war. Viele kleinere Schnitte und Prellungen waren überall an ihrem Körper. Nachdem sie ihre Verletzungen inspiziert hatte, stieg sie in die Dusche. Das Wasser brannte auf ihren offenen Wunden, aber das warme Wasser ließ sie sich besser fühlen. Sie fand auch ein kleines Stück Seife.

Nach der Dusche ging sie aus dem Badezimmer, das Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt. Dann zog sie die Vorhänge bei dem Fenster zu und trug die Salbe auf alle Schnitte und Prellungen auf. Sie sprach einen schnellen Scorgify und Reparo auf ihre Kleider bevor sie sie wieder anzog. Sie waren immer noch zerfetzt, aber das würde schon reichen bis sie sich neue kaufen konnte, der Zeit angemessene.

Sie war sich nicht sicher warum es ihr so wenig ausmachte in der falschen Zeit zu sein. Nachdem sie die Zeitung gelesen hatte war sie schockiert gewesen. Aber jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte störte es sie nicht mehr wirklich. Wahrscheinlich weil niemand mehr in ihrer Zeit auf sie wartete. Das Schlimmste war im Ministerium passiert. Alles andere rückte in den Hintergrund.

Trotzdem musste sie zurück. Das war nicht ihre Zeit und sie gehörte hier nicht hin. Hermine kannte die Regeln des Zeitreisens. Gut, die erste hatte sie gebrochen: Keiner darf dich sehen. Aber sie konnte jetzt nichts mehr dagegen tun. Die nächste besagte das keiner die Zeit verändern durfte. Wie hatte McGonagall das ausgedrückt?

_„Schlimme Dinge passieren mit Menschen die sich in die Zeit einmischen."_

Hermine schnaubte. Es sind bereits schlimme Dinge mit ihr passiert ohne das sie sich eingemischt hatte. Aber McGonagall hatte recht. Hermine durfte nichts ändern während sie hier war. In ihrer Zeit war der Krieg gerade vorbei. Die Menschen waren wieder Sicher. Hermine könnte diesen Sieg gefährden. Sie war versucht etwas zu unternehmen um ihre Freunde zu retten, aber alles was sie getan hatten war wichtig. Sie war nicht sicher ob sie sie überhaupt retten könnte auch wenn sie es versuchen würde. Dann war da Harry. Es gab keinen Weg ihn zu retten. Hermine hatte über seine letzten Worte nachgedacht.

_„Acht",_ hatte er gesagt.

Hermine hatte es am Anfang nicht verstanden, aber jetzt hatte sie Zeit darüber nachzudenken und es war eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich. Harry konnte Parsel sprechen, die komische Verbindung zwischen seinen und Voldemorts Gedanken und natürlich als er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte als er noch ein Baby war. Jetzt machte alles einen Sinn. In der Nacht als Voldemort die Potters angegriffen hatte, hatte er, unwissentlich nahm Hermine an, einen neuen Horkrux erschaffen, Harry.

_Dumme Prophezeihung_, dachte Hermine._ 'Niemand kann leben während der andere Überlebt'? Was es offensichtlich sagen will ist, niemand kann leben. Punkt._

Hermine seufzte als der Klumpen in ihrem Hals wieder da war. Es tat weh an ihre Freunde zu denken. Um ihre wirren Gedanken an ihre Freunde zu unterbrechen, dachte sie an die Möglichkeiten die sie jetzt hatte. Sie war in einer falschen Zeitperiode gelandet. Was sie brauchte war ein Weg um in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? In die Zukunft zu reisen war, soweit sie wusste, unmöglich. Also war der erste Schritt zu Forschen und Informationen zu beschaffen. Sie konnte ins Ministerium gehen und ihnen alles erzählen. Vielleicht gab es dort eine Abteilung die sich mit dem Zeitreisen befasste. Aber Hermine traute dem Ministerium nicht. Sie haben in ihrer Zeit mehr zerstört als geholfen. Das wahrscheinlichste Szenario wenn sie es ihnen erzählen würde wäre, dass sie sie in einem Käfig halten wie eine Laborratte. Oder sie würden sie unter Veritaserum setzen um Informationen aus der Zukunft von ihr herauszubekommen. Nein das Ministerium wäre keine Option. _Dann vielleicht_, Hermine zögerte um den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, _Hogwarts?_

Die Schule hatte eine der größten Bibliotheken von Britannien. Wenn es ein Buch über Zeitreisen gäbe das brauchbar für Hermine wäre, würde sie es sicher in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts finden. Dann war da auch noch der Elderstab. Der Zauberstab war der Auslöser ihrer Zeitreise da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie hatte den Stab zerbrochen und dann war seine Magie auf sie übergesprungen. Es muss die Magie des Elderstabes gewesen sein die sie hier hin geschickt hatte. Aber wo waren die beiden Stücke des Zauberstabes jetzt? Hermine hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit sie gestern auf der Weide aufgewacht war.

Momentan war der Elderstab dieser Zeit bei Grindelwald. Vielleicht sollte sie sich den Stab beschaffen. Aber Hermine hatte schon gegen einen Dunklen Zauberer gekämpft, das war genug. Sie beabsichtigte nicht einen Krieg gegen Grindelwald anzufangen. Aber sie wusste das Dumbledore, Grindelwald besiegen würde und damit die Macht des Elderstabes erwarb. Alles was sie tun musste war, sich in Hogwarts bedeckt halten, das Vertrauen von Dumbledores gewinnen und wenn er den Stab dann besaß… ihn stehlen? ihn ausborgen?

Hermine seufzte laut. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Und sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht in alles einweihen. Er war ein großartiger Zauberer, Hermine mochte ihn und es war ein großer Verlust für ihre Seite als er gestorben war, aber er war immer noch ein manipulativer alter Mann.

_Ich wette er war in Slytherin als er noch in Hogwarts zur Schule ging,_ kicherte Hermine

Nun da sie über manipulative Slytherins nachdachte, besuchte da noch ein anderer von diesen derzeit Hogwarts. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht. Tom Riddle ging jetzt gerade nach Hogwarts – vielleicht eine gute Chance um ihn zu ermorden?

_Nein, ich habe beschlossen: Keine Veränderung der Zeit._ Hermine stand von dem Bett auf und schritt den Raum ab. _Ich würde wahrscheinlich scheitern. Er ist jetzt schon ein mächtiger Zauberer. Also kein Attentat in Hogwarts?_

Aber Hogwarts war die beste Lösung. Sie konnte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Informationen über das Zeitreisen und die Heiligtümer des Todes sammeln und sie hatte eine Chance um den Elderstab zu stehlen. Wo war das Problem? Hogwarts war eine große Schule. Sie musste Riddle einfach nur aus dem Weg gehen. Er war in Slytherin und sie würde sicherstellen das sie wieder nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Dumbledore war außerdem der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Ja, Hogwarts war eine gute Idee.

Hermine verließ ihr Zimmer und ging in den Schankraum um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, bevor sie in die Winkelgasse zurückging. Es war immer noch früh, halb sieben, aber es waren schon ein paar Gäste dort um zu Frühstücken. Um ihren Plan umzusetzen benötigte sie noch ein paar Dinge. Als erstes musste sie ein Konto bei Gringotts eröffnen. Sie würde das Geld verwenden das sie und Harry in ihrer Perlenhandtasche gelagert hatten die sie immer bei sich hatte. Die Perlenhandtasche beherbergte alles was sie in den letzten zwei Jahren auf der Horkurx-Jagd gesammelt hatten. Da gab es Bücher zu jedem denkbaren Thema, das Zelt in dem sie gelebt hatten, ein paar brisante Tränke, Zaubertrankzutaten und natürlich das Geld. Hermine hatte den komplizierten unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber verwendet, es war wie ein Fass ohne Boden. Jetzt musste sie die Tasche nicht mehr überall mithin nehmen. Das würde merkwürdig aussehen, denn die Bücher wurden alle erst nach 1943 gedruckt. Es wäre am besten alles einfach in einem schönen sicheren Konto aufzubewahren. Sie hatte die Auflage der Galleonen modifiziert, sodass keine Fragen unangenehmen Fragen aufkamen.

Hermine betrat Gringotts. Es sah so wie immer aus. Die Eingangshalle war riesig und einschüchternd. Am anderen Ende waren die Schalter wo sie hingehen musste. Als sie an der Reihe war, drehte sich der Kobold um sagte in einem gleichgültigem Ton,

„Willkommen in Gringotts. Mein Name ist Grinay, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ich würde gerne ein Konto eröffnen," antwortet Hermine.

„Name?" fragte Grinax, der Kobold, gelangweilt als er nach einem Papier und einer Feder griff.

„Hermine DeCerto." sagte Hermine ohne zu Zögern.

Sie hatte beschlossen nicht ihren richtigen Nachnamen zu nennen. Das konnte zu zeitbezogenen Problemen führen, also würde sie ein Pseudonym benutzen.

Nach fast einer Stunde in der Hermine verschiedenste Papiere unterschrieben hatte, nahm der Kobold ihre magische Signatur und sogar eine Probe ihres Blutes. Nun war Hermine stolze Besitzerin eines Gringotts Kontos und eines kleinen Schlüssels zu ihrem Verlies. Sie verließ Gringotts mit dem Schlüssel um ihren Hals an einer feinen goldenen Kette.

Und nun zu dem nächsten Schritt in ihrem Plan. Sie musste Kontakt mit Hogwarts aufnehmen und um einen Platz an der Schule bitten. Hermine kaufte sich ein paar Bogen Pergament und ging damit in ein Cafe, welches es in ihrer Zeit nicht gab. Nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee bestellt hatte begann sie ihre Bitte zu schreiben.

_An_

_Armando Dippet_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

_Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dippet,_

_Ich bin vor kurzem in Großbritannien angekommen, weil ich meine Heimat durch einen schrecklichen Umstand verlassen musste. Ich lebte mit meinen Eltern in La Calique, einem kleine Ort im Norden von Frankreich. Ich bin sicher Sie kennen die Bedrohung die Frankreich zurzeit gefährdet. Meine Familie wurde ein Opfer dieses Krieges, wie so viele anderen._

_Als ich mein Land in aller Eile verließ, hatte ich keine Zeit um meinen Aufenthalt hier vorzubereiten. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass mein Anliegen so plötzlich kommt, aber ich möchte Sie fragen, ob Sie noch einen Platz für mich an ihrer Schule zur Verfügung hätten._

_Ich wurde zuhause unterrichtet, aber ich bin sicher mein Stand des Wissens reicht aus um dem Unterricht in Hogwarts folgen zu können. Meine Familie hinterließ mir genug Geld, also werde ich keine Finanzierung von der Schule benötigen um meine Bücher und Ausrüstung zu kaufen._

_Ich wäre Ihnen sehr Dankbar wenn Sie meiner Bitte folge leisten könnten._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Hermine DeCerto_

Hermine las sich den Brief noch einmal durch als sie geistesabwesend an ihrem Kaffee nippte. So würde es gehen. Sie hoffte ihre Geschichte wäre nicht zu durchschaubar. Sie hatte den Ort, La Calique, wirklich besucht. Es war der Sommer nach ihrem dritten Jahr. Sie verbrachte dort zwei Wochen ihres Sommers mit ihren Eltern. Das war noch eine unbeschwerte Zeit.

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, als sie in ihren Erinnerung schwelgte. Zu der Zeit war alles noch so einfach. Die Zaubererwelt war immer noch eine Fantasie und ein Märchen für sie. Aber diese fröhliche unschuldige und naive Hermine gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Sie fragte sich ob von dieser Hermine noch etwas in ihr war. Sie bezweifelte es.

Mit einem Seufzen stand Hermine auf, legte ein paar Knuts auf den Tisch und verließ das Cafe. Zurück in der Winkelgasse bemerkte sie, dass jetzt mehr Menschen ihre Einkäufe erledigten. Und als hätte sie es vorhergesagt begann das Starren erneut. Sie musste sich wirklich neue Kleidung kaufen. Aber vorher musste sie in die Eulerei und den Brief nach Hogwarts abschicken.

Einen Einkaufsbummel später ging Hermine zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel, in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte verschiedenste Tüten mit Kleidung aus den Vierzigern. Nachdem sie unzählige Röcke und Blusen anprobiert hatte, entschied sie das sie die Vierziger wirklich nicht ausstehen konnte, zumindest nicht die Mode. Die Haarspray-Frisuren waren nicht wirklich besser. Konnten sie wirklich von ihr erwarten, dass sie Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbrachte um ihre Haare so aussehen zu lassen? Sie hatte bessere Dinge zu tun. Sie trug ihre Haare offen, in einer Mähne aus lockigem Haar oder als Pferdeschwanz, welcher ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht hielten. Sehr hilfreich in Kampfsituationen.


End file.
